


L'ultima luce

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Ci sono. Andrà tutto bene. Non ci accorgeremo di nulla.”





	L'ultima luce

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt

Fratture, ferite, probabilmente qualche danno alla testa. Cassian Andor sa che potrebbe perdere i sensi da un momento all’altro e perdersi gli ultimi istanti della sua vita. Quindi stringe i denti e resiste perché sarebbe proprio da idioti mollare sul finale.

Si concede di crollare sulla sabbia bianca di Scarif, pensando che, in fondo, hanno fatto del loro meglio. Ora toccherà a chi resta.

Si chiede se Jyn Erso abbia paura ma capisce subito che non è così. Anche se l’idolo, l'immagine, il simbolo da seguire, la ribelle spezzata in cerca di una _necessità_ , che si è rimessa in piedi e li ha guidati in quella missione suicida, adesso è solo una ragazza dal sorriso stanco.

Gli dispiace che debba succedere proprio ora. Ora che tutto avrebbe potuto iniziare. Invece resta solo un abbraccio per farsi coraggio a vicenda e ripetersi “Ci sono. Andrà tutto bene. Non ci accorgeremo di nulla.”

Lei odora di fumo e stanchezza. Lei sa di buono. Cassian chiude gli occhi e immagina. Immagina quella spiaggia prima dell’arrivo dell’Impero, vuota, bianca e incontaminata. Immagina che la luce che gli ferisce gli occhi attraversando le palpebre abbassate sia quella di un fuoco su cui cuoce il pesce che hanno appena pescato. Immagina che Jyn si stia stringendo a lui perché è felice, perché lo sono entrambi e che il domani sarà perfetto. Immagina, mentre tutto diventa cenere rovente e poi scompare.


End file.
